Corazón de Crystal
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: Cuando una amistad se rompe ya no hay nada más que hacer. Sakura sintió que su mundo se caía en mil pedazos, cuando Sasuke le pidió que se alejara de él, pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que le aguardaba. Sasuke jamás se había arrepentido de algo en su vida. Hasta que le pidió que se alejara. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de mucho tiempo retomo mis días de escritora de fanfics sin embargo este es el primer fic que escribo de la serie Naruto, espero no aburriros demasiado con él :)**

**Por ahora es Rating T porque mi intención es que tenga alguna escena subida de tono, pero sin duda eso será más adelante, quizá luego lo cambie si veo que no me convencen dichas escenas, después de todo aun soy principiante en lo que concierne al Lemon. **

**Se trata de un Alternative Universe, situado en la actualidad. Hay algunos cambios respecto a la serie original pero espero que aun así os guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sin duda Naruto ni ninguno de sus fantasticos personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto :)**

Muchas veces he caído y lastimado pero con el tiempo el dolor termina. Ahora ya no temo los golpes, aunque me hagan pedazos.

Capítulo 1

¿Quien sabe en qué momento comenzó todo: el primer encuentro, la primera mirada, la primera sonrisa, las primeras palabras…? El tiempo lo cura todo decían… Entonces… ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi corazón? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, sigue tan presente en mi corazón como el primer día?

Nada conseguía engañándome a mi misma diciéndome que algún día sería capaz de olvidarle porque jamás lo lograría. Desde el primer momento en que le vi supe que era él. Podían pasar cientos y miles de chicos pero estaba segura de que nadie sería como él.

¿En que momento mi vida cambió? Fue cuando apenas tenía ocho años, y sí, ahora, nueve años después mi corazón no ha sido capaz de madurar.

Por aquel entonces yo solía ser un absoluto desastre. Nunca llegué a comprender porqué la gravedad solo se cebaba conmigo. Decir que era torpe era más bien un halago que un insulto. Pero después de todo fue gracias a mi poca destreza que le conocí, así que después de todo el universo me había compensado.

Mamá y yo caminábamos dirección al supermercado más cercano. Recuerdo que me preguntaba sobre lo que quería para cenar aquel día. Yo iba cogida al vestido de mamá para no separarme de ella, siempre lo hacía y recuerdo que ella protestaba porque le dejaba los vestidos arrugados. Ahora solo podía recordar aquellos tiempos con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando llegamos a un cruce, recuerdo, que aquel día había más gente de lo normal, entre empujones y golpes acabé soltándome de mamá y ella no se dio cuenta. Llegué no se como a la otra acera, pero… no había parado atención en un detalle. Mi pie había quedado atrapado en una alcantarilla y no podía subir a la acera. Ahí pensé, con solo ocho años de edad, que mi fin había llegado y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que lo peor llegase. Pero no llegó. Sentí como algo me agarraba por la cintura y tiraba con fuerzas de mi, logrando que mi pie fuese liberado. Cuando abrí los ojos, comprobé que estaba a salvo. Ya no estaba en la carretera y mi vida ya no corría peligro. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba sentada en el suelo y que a mi lado había un chico. Un chico de mi misma edad, de ojos y cabello negro con destellos azulados.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que el sabor salado de las lagrimas aterrizó en boca. El chico suspiraba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una voz que conocía bien, era mamá que corría hacia mi llorando nerviosamente- ¡Mi niña! Perdóname no me di cuenta que no estabas a mi lado. Tú- dijo mamá mirando al niño que me había salvado la vida- has salvado a mi hija, muchísimas gracias.

-¡Sasuke!- alguien gritó y el chico se dio la vuelta mirando hacía una mujer morena que corría hacía él- Te he dicho mil veces que no te alejes de mi cuando estoy de compras. Quien sabe lo que podría pasarte.

-No se enfade con él- dijo mamá a la señora morena- su hijo acaba de salvarle la vida a mi pequeña.

-¿Tsunade? ¿Haruno Tsunade?- preguntó la madre de Sasuke. ¿Acaso conocía a mamá esa señora?

-¿Mikoto?- respondió mamá de la misma manera- Vaya cuanto tiempo.

Mamá y la señora Mikoto comenzaron a hablar. Habían sido viejas compañeras de colegio y facultad cuando eran jovenes. Mamá era médico y la señora Mikoto había estudiado enfermería, pero ya no ejercía. Me levanté del suelo, por alguna extraña razón no me había puesto de pie aun.

-Gracias…-le dije al chico que me había salvado la vida- Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke Uchiha- contestó él con una sonrisa.

Así comenzó todo. Sasuke Uchiha el niño que me salvó la vida y que más adelante se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, había acabado siendo el chico del que llevaba años enamorada.

Ahora recuerdo con dificultad que pasó a los 12 años, fue el momento de pasar a la secundaria y también fue cuando Sasuke y yo nos distanciamos. No se bien los motivos, solo se que él se alejó y me pidió a mi que me alejara.

Esta bien, al principio dolió y mucho, no comprendía qué podía haber pasado, que era lo que había hecho mal, pero al final es lo que dicen, quizá es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Eso sí mi estúpido corazón no cambió, mis sentimientos por él siguen ahí, torturándome día tras día, soñando por algo que él ya dejó atrás.

Último año de instituto antes de ir a la universidad. Por fin. Cada vez más, con más frecuencia e intensidad, sentía que ese edificio, el instituto Konoha, iba consumiendo mis energías. Lo único que quería hacer era huir de ese lugar. Pero el tan ansiado día, no llegaba nunca.

Al llegar a clase, aún faltaba mucha gente por llegar por lo que caminé hasta mi asiento junto a la ventana y esperé. Sí tan solo Ino estuviese en la misma escuela. Suspiré.

Ino era mi mejor amiga, la única en quien podía confiar, habíamos ido juntas los primeros años de instituto, pero luego ella se trasladó a un instituto privado. Bueno, esa era la suerte de las personas que nacen con dinero.

-Buenos días Sakura- alguien me saludó, era Hinata Hyuga una de las mejores chicas que había conocido nunca.

-Buenos días Hinata. ¿TenTen aun no ha llegado?- pregunté.

-Ha venido con Neji- dijo Hinata.

TenTen Amamiya era otra de las chicas de mi clase. Junto a Hinata eran las únicas con las que me llevaba en el instituto. Realmente nunca se me dio bien hacer amigos. Neji Hyuga era el primo de Hinata y el mejor amigo de TenTen desde que eran pequeños. A veces mirarlos, me recordaba a mi y a Sasuke antes de que él me alejara.

-Buenos días- saludó la nombrada.

-Buenos días TenTen, Neji- salude a ambos.

-Hola.

Hinata se sentaba a mi lado y TenTen y Neji detrás nuestro por lo que estuvimos un rato hablando del fin de semana. Realmente yo tenía poco que contar, pero me gustaba oír las historias de mis compañeras.

De pronto comenzó un murmullo general por toda la población femenina de la clase, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Sasuke había llegado. Con su aire de parsimonia y como si nada en el mundo le importase caminó a paso calmado hasta su asiento, justo en la otra punta de la clase, al lado de la puerta trasera.

Con él habían llegado Naruto Uzumaki, soy denominado mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara, era un buen chico de los mejores que conozco junto con Neji, él se sienta delante mio por eso, a pesar de que hable poco, eramos buenos compañeros. A su lado se sentaba Choji, su mejor amigo, alguien un poco peculiar que solo piensa en la comida, pero también es un buen chico. Kiba Inuzuka era una persona muy activa y enérgica, en clase de gimnasia normalmente no para quieto, no he hablado nunca con él, pero parecía ser alguien simpatico. Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki, a ese chico lo conocía desde primer año y ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha declarado su amor eterno a lo largo del instituto, es una persona hiperactiva, pero en el fondo es un buen compañero.

-Buenos días Shikamaru- salude con una sonrisa. El la devolvió junto al saludo.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó el profesor entrando por la puerta.

-Buenos días- todos al unisono le contestamos.

Iruka-sensei es el profesor de matemáticas, una persona tranquila y apacible, pero buen profesor.

La clase tomó comienzo, comenzó explicando varios teoremas y problemas y después nos dio ejercicios para practicar. Siempre se me habían dado bien las mates así que esos ejercicios no fueron un problema para mi.

-Haruno Sakura- dijo Iruka sensei- sal a la pizarra y resuelve el primer ejercicio.

-Sí sensei- dije levantándome mientras me acomodaba la falda.

Salí a la pizarra y resolví el ejercicio de la misma manera que lo había hecho sobre la hoja de papel y cuando finalicé miré al sensei para que comprobara si estaba bien. Pase mi mirada por la clase todos parecían pendientes de comprobar sus resultados con el mio, o bien mirándome, cosa que me ponía nerviosa. No pude evitar que mis ojos se posaran disimuladamente en Sasuke. Él mantenía la mirada fija en el cristal de la pared mirando el pasillo. Un deje de dolor se asomó en mi corazón. Dolía tanto saber que ya no le importaba y no formaba parte de su vida.

Volví a mi asiento cuando Iruka-sensei me dio la aprobación y pese a intentar evadirlo, con un gran sentimiento de tristeza en el interior.

La hora del descanso para comer llegó. Por fin, llevaba muriéndome de hambre desde la segunda hora.

-¿Sakura vienes?- me preguntaron TenTen y Hinata que se levantaban para ir a la cafetería. Les mostré mi obento con una sonrisa.

-Hoy traigo la comida.

Neji las siguió y al igual que ellos gran parte de la clase también lo hizo. Como de costumbre. Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar con sus amigos al lado de Sasuke y Naruto. Shino y Kiba seguramente se encontraban en la cafetería también.

Miré mi obento. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no comía comida casera hecha por mi madre? Suspiré. Hacía tanto que había perdido ya la cuenta.

-¡Sakura!- alcé la mirada al sentir que decían mi nombre. Shikamaru- ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros! ¡Los demás no volverán hasta que acabe la hora de comer!.

Shikamaru tenía razón, TenTen y Hinata no volverían hasta que acabase la hora de comer. Naruto asentía con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, exclamandome que fuese con ellos, sin embargo Sasuke ni siquiera me miraba.

-Gracias Shikamaru- un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta y por poco mi voz no flojeó- Pero estoy bien aquí.

Sasuke Uchiha me pidió que no me entrometiera más en su vida y yo intentaba hacerlo por más dolor que me causase.

Las horas pasaron y el timbre de finalización de las clases sonó por fin.

-¿Hoy tienes entrenamiento de baloncesto, Shikamaru?- le pregunté al ver que cargaba su bolsa de deportes.

-Sí- contestó él- los estatales al caer y el entrenador nos hace ir cada día.

-Vaya…- suspiré- eso debe ser agotador- dije compadeciéndome de él.

-Lo es… pero después de todo estoy jugando al deporte que me gusta con mis amigos. Así que eso lo compensa.

-Entonces entrena duro- le animé- Hasta mañana.

Shikamaru me despidió con la mano mientras caminaba hasta sus amigos. Hinata y TenTen me esperaban para salir.

-¿Y Neji?- pregunté al notar que el castaño no estaba en el aula.

-Ha quedado con Lee, Gaara, Kankuro y Sai- explicó Tenten.

-Hace tiempo que no los veo.

Lee, Gaara, Kankuro y Sai habían asistido con todos nosotros a la misma escuela primaria, pero ahora ellos estudiaban en un instituto diferente. Lee Rock no había tenido más remedio que asistir a Sunagakure, su hermano mayor era Gai-sensei el profesor de educación física del Konohagakure por lo que tuvo la entrada vetada desde el principio en este instituto. Sai Tsukimine lo decidió por voluntad propia, el Sunagakure era el mejor en arte y ese era el camino que él había decidido seguir y Gaara y Kankuro, los hermanos Subaku simplemente fueron allí porque les quedaba más cerca de casa. Los veía realmente poco a comparación de antes, pero aun así ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos míos de la infancia y me gustaba compartir ratos con ellos.

Ino también asistía al Sunagakure y también Temari la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro. A ellas también las echaba de menos pero a ellas las veía con más frecuencia que a los chicos.

-Entrena duro Naruto- le animé a modo de despedida, él me sonrió y salí del aula junto a Hinata y TenTen.

Fuimos por un par de horas a la biblioteca del instituto a acabar un par de trabajos que teníamos que entregar pronto y finalmente salimos.

-¿Queréis que hagamos algo esta tarde?- preguntó Tenten.

-¿Con el tiempo que hace?- preguntó Hinata mirando al cielo.

Las tres alzamos la mirada y vimos como el cielo azul había dejado de brillar y había cambiado por uno a tonos grisaceos que presagiaba el caos.

-Podéis venir a casa si queréis- dijo TenTen concordando con Hinata. Hacía mal tiempo para estar por la calle.

-Lo siento chicas- me disculpe- tengo cosas que hacer.

-Siempre igual Sakura- protestó Tenten- nunca quedas con nosotras.

-De verdad lo siento chicas, pero no puedo- me sentía culpable, Tenten tenía razón, incluso yo había perdido la cuenta de cuánto hacía que no salía con ellas por las tardes. Tendría que compensar en tiempo perdido de alguna manera, pero eso sería más tarde.

-¡Chicaaas!- una voz gritona se oyó saliendo del edificio principal. Los chicos ya habían acabado su entrenamiento y ahora se acercaban hacia nosotras.

-¿Ya habéis acabado el entrenamiento?- Tenten tenía la facilidad que nos falta tanto a Hinata como a mi para entablar conversación con cualquiera.

-Sí, hoy Asuma-sensei nos ha machacado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Naruto era una persona increíble, por muy difíciles que se pusieran las cosas, él jamás perdía su sonrisa.

-Quien lo diría si aun tienes ganas de sonreír- le dije al ver ese gesto, él solo me sonrió más.

-Ne Sakura-chan porque no venís con nosotros a dar una vuelta- Shikamaru y Kiba asintieron- vamos a ir a tomar Ramen.

-Lo siento- dije mirando el reloj de pulsera de mi mano izquierda- En otra ocasión será, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Algo que hacer?- preguntó Naruto confuso. Entonces su mirada se iluminó de golpe y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó- ¡Tienes una cita! ¡Sakura-chan tiene una cita! ¡Sakura-chan tiene una cita!- canturreó.

-¡Naruto!- exclamé sonrojada- Primero, ¡No tengo una cita!, y segundo si la tuviese no es asunto tuyo, idiota- las risas de mis amigas y alguno de los chicos no tardaron en llegar- Ahora si me disculpáis, he de irme.

Salí corriendo antes de que alguien más me hiciese perder el tiempo. Corrí para llegar antes por suerte no estaba muy lejos. El hospital de Konoha.

Saludé a las recepcionistas con una sonrisa y esperé a que la puerta del viejo ascensor llegase. Subí y pulsé el botón del sexto piso, y el ascensor no tardó en subir, con suerte sin ninguna parada inoportuna.

Camine por los blancos y silenciosos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 633. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y me senté en una silla al lado de la cama de la habitación. Sobre ella una mujer de cabello rubio algo maltratado dormía plácidamente. Una mascarilla de oxigeno decoraba su rostro y varios tubos y maquinas iban conectados directamente a ella.

-Hola mamá- saludé.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y elogios :) **

**¿Reviews?**

**LadyDarkEternity**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Os amo a todas 3 3 Es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo 7 reviews en el primer capítulo, estoy super agradecida a todas las que habéis comentado y me alegro mucho que os guste la historia. No se cuan larga será, pero tengo varias ideas que quiero que aparezcan pero aun no sé como llegaré a ellas así que ya veremos sobre la marcha. De nuevo muchas gracias a todas: Pinky Queen, minachi-chan, reikotakashima, hussmajo, , SakuZaphiria y Abi sama.**

**Y finalmente... Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :D**

Capítulo 2

Las seis de la tarde y la noche ya se imponía sobre el cielo de Tokio, miré por la ventana al ver como las luces de las casas y los coches iluminaban la ciudad.

Alguien abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación.

-Oh, Sakura-chan has vuelto- la enfermera se acercó a la cama de mi madre y cambio los líquidos que entraban en el sistema de mamá mediante los tubos.

-Como cada tarde- le contesté con una triste sonrisa- ¿Como va?

-Sus constantes siguen igual, a veces despierta, pero solo por media hora como mucho. Sé que es un tópico pero el tiempo lo dirá todo, dirá si los tratamientos le estan haciendo efecto o no.

-Ya veo…- suspiré.

-Has de ser fuerte Sakura.

Sonreí en respuesta, era tan fácil decirlo, claro no era su madre la que se estaba muriendo.

A mamá le detectaron cáncer encefálico hacía ya cerca de un año, y desde hacía unos seis meses estaba hospitalizada en el hospital de Konoha. Había ido cada tarde desde que fue hospitalizada a verla, sin fallar ni una sola vez. Pasaba tanto tiempo allí que ya conocía a casi todo el personal del edificio. Mamá a pensar se daba cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación, raramente la encontraba despierta cuando la visitaba y si lo hacía a veces era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El tumor estaba haciendo mella en ella.

-¿Cómo estás mamá?- Sabía que no habría respuesta pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de de que ella me escuchaba, que pese a todo ella escuchaba cada cosa que le contaba, por eso solía contarle mis problemas y lo que me sucedía en el instituto- Hoy no ha pasado nada nuevo, Sasuke sigue sin hablarme… ya hace cinco años que me pidió que me alejara de él… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es algo que no logro sacarme de la cabeza por mucho que lo intente. Hinata y TenTen creo que se van a enfadar conmigo, hace tanto tiempo que no salgo con ellas que a lo mejor piensan que ya no quiero ser su amiga… Intento repartir mi tiempo todo lo que puedo, pero… no puedo con todo… el mantenimiento de la casa, el trabajo para pagar las facturas y tu estancia en el hospital… las medicinas…, el instituto… esto me esta sobrepasando y no sé que puedo hacer…. Ojalá estuvieras conmigo...

No pude evitar que las lágrimas se me escapasen.

Hice los deberes del instituto y cuando acabé, mamá no había despertado. Me despedí de ella y salí corriendo del hospital.

Cada día era igual, salir de clase, estudiar, ir al hospital e ir a trabajar, volver a casa, cenar e ir a la cama para comenzar al día siguiente otra vez. Cada día podía menos con mi vida.

Trabajaba en un restaurante desde las siete de la tarde hasta las diez. Eran pocas horas, pero tenía un horario ajustado a mi horario escolar, aunque los fines de semana trabajaba todo el día.

Cada vez me costaba más pagar las facturas de la casa y las del hospital. Mi mayor preocupación eran las facturas del hospital y las medicinas de mamá, pero… la casa… llevaba ya cinco meses de retraso en los pagos… dentro de poco…. No, no quería pensar en ello.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando el despertador sonó quise cogerlo y lanzarlo contra la pared. Estaba agotada. Odiaba mi vida. Busque el uniforme desperdigado por la habitación y me lo puse aun medio dormida. Acabé de arreglarme sin ser consciente de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni ganas de prepararme la comida, era capaz de quemar la casa en un descuido. Cogí algo de dinero para la cafetería y una vez lista salí hacia el instituto.

Llegué allí bastante más tarde de lo habitual. Normalmente llegaba unos quince o diez minutos antes, esta vez con suerte llegaría con cinco minuto de adelanto, por lo que tendría que subir con el resto de alumnos que aquellas horas parecían rebaños de momias siguiendo todos la misma dirección.

La gente no paraba de correr de un lado al otro. Eran las ocho de la mañana ¿De dónde demonios sacaban toda esa energía? De vez en cuando recibía algún que otro empujón y eso solo hacía empeorar la situación. Cuando tenía sueño o había dormido poco, era ya conocido en mi que estaba de mal humor.

-¡Sakura!- exclamaron. La voz provenía de más adelante. Tuve que forzar la vista para averiguar quienes me llamaban. Eran Hinata, TenTen y Neji.

-Buenos días- dije disimulando mi cansancio con una sonrisa.

-Pensábamos que ya estarías arriba- comentó TenTen mientras emprendíamos camino hacia el aula.

-Hoy he salido más tarde de casa- contesté.

Cada vez me encontraba peor y no sabía qué hacer para disimularlo. No quería que los demás se preocupasen por mí, después de tantos años a pesar de hacer nuevas amistades había aprendido a sufrir en silencio, no me gustaba molestar a los demás con mis problemas.

Subí las escaleras intentando seguir el paso de Hinata que caminaba a mi lado, pero me era casi imposible, sentía como si el suelo estuviese en constante movimiento e intentaba llegar a la barandilla de la escalera pero esta cada vez se alejaba más. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar calmarme pero fue en vano el suelo parecía la cubierta de un barco en plena marea y cada vez encontraba con mayor dificultad la estabilidad para dar un nuevo paso. Hasta que todo se volvió negro.

No recuerdo qué pasó con exactitud, solo recuerdo que sentí como si estuviese flotando por unos segundos mientras oía voces gritando de terror y otras que me eran más conocidas gritaban mi nombre. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba cayendo. No podía hacer nada para evitar el golpe no tenía ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos… sentí que mis pies se despegaron del suelo y sólo recé por quedarme inconsciente lo antes posible, y para mi fortunio fue así, pues no recordaba nada de los sucedido después.

.

.

Desperté totalmente desorientada, la luz me dañó los ojos por unos minutos hasta que pude ver con claridad. En un principio todo me daba vueltas, pero poco a poco todo se iba estabilizando. Me senté en la cama sobre la que estaba. Ese no era mi cuarto, todo era… demasiado blanco. Un blanco extrañamente conocido.

-Por fín has despertado- una voz me alarmó. No había sentido la presencia de nadie más en la habitación. Estaba bastante aturdida- Relájate Sakura- me pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era la enfermera del instituto.

-¿Enfermera Shizune?- pregunté confusa- ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?

-Has sufrido un fuerte desmayo- me dijo- llevas durmiendo 8 horas.

-¡¿Ocho?!- me exalte levantándome de la cama con rapidez.

-Tranquila, estas dispensada de las clases que has faltado, no te preocupes- dijo Shizune- Sakura…- su tono de voz presagiaba malas noticias- llamé al hospital por si tardabas mucho más en despertar… pero me dijeron que… que no tienes seguro médico. Sabes que si te hubiese pasado algo peor, tendrías muchos problemas.

-Lo sé…- no podía permitirme un seguro médico, había prescindido del mio para darle el mejor a mamá… y aún así no era suficiente.

-Ten más cuidado Sakura- dijo Shizune advirtiendome- deberías de hablar con tu madre de esto.

-Sí… hablaré con ella…- murmuré- Esto… ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

-Sí Sakura- recogí mi maleta y mi chaqueta- pero te cuidado.

-Sí enfermera Shizune.

Me despedí de ella y ví que el instituto estaba vacío a excepción de los profesores que se quedaban preparando los programas escolares y demás cosas.

Salí del edificio y caminé con prisa al hospital, tenía que ver a mamá sí o sí.

Llegué al hospital alrededor de las seis de la tarde, con suerte aún tendría tiempo de ir a trabajar. Subí a la habitación y abrí la puerta un tanto agitada, había estado apresurada desde que salí del instituto.

Mamá estaba igual, no había ninguna mejora, aunque visto desde un punto de vista bueno, tampoco había empeorado. Al menos tenía ese consuelo.

Aquello era normal, pero había algo que distorsionaba aquella habitación que conocía tan bien desde los últimos meses. Un chico… tirando ya más a hombre estaba sentado en el sillón que yo solía ocupar. No lo había visto jamás aquel sujeto.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado- dijo el chico con una voz tranquilizadora- Te estaba esperando.

-¿Disculpa?

-Déjame presentarme- dijo tendiendome la mano- soy Kakashi Hatake tu hermano mayor.

¿Hermano? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese hombre acababa de decir hermano?

-Disculpe… creo que se equivoca…- dije confusa.

-Dejame explicarte toda la historia, por favor- me pidió, asentí algo confusa- Mamá… antes de estar casada con tu padre, Dan, estuvo casada con mi padre.

-¿Eres mi hermanastro?

-Se podría decir que sí- dijo el chico que tenía un color peculiar de cabello, realmente en eso era igual que yo… él lo tenía gris y yo rosa- Mi padre Jiraiya y Tsunade, me tuvieron a mi hace veintiocho años, cuando se divorciaron yo solo tenía siete años así que no se bién las causas, pero mi custodia se la dieron a mi padre y me fui a Osaka a vivir, después de todo, en aquel entonces mamá aún no tenía trabajo fijo. Poco después mamá se volvió a casar con tu padre, Dan, y te tuvieron a tí, aunque lamentablemente…

-Papá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña- completé la frase con tristeza- ¿Cómo es que no te conocía hasta ahora?

-Al principio sí que venía a visitar a mamá a menudo, solía ser cuando tú estabas en el colegio o algo así, mamá no estaba preparada para contarte la verdad, tenía miedo. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, fui a estudiar al extranjero y volví hace tres años, los cuales he estado enfrascado en el trabajo… pero sí llego a saber que a mamá le ocurriría esto… yo…

-No es tu culpa- le dije sonriendole- tú no lo sabías.

-Gracias.

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-He venido desde Osaka para conocerte Sakura- me sorprendí ante esa declaración- me gustaría ayudarte a no tener que pasar por todo esto tú sola, déjame ayudarte por favor.

-Pero… ¿y tu trabajo? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus amigos? Todo lo tienes en Osaka… yo no quiero causarte molestias.

-Mi empresa me ha trasladado a la sucursal que tienen en Tokio, y por Jiraiya no te preocupes, esta bien, él es el que me instó a venir. Sakura, tienes diecisiete años, no puedes cargar con todo tú sola. No puedes cuidar de mamá y trabajar para pagarle las facturas, yo también puedo hacerlo, tu única obligación debería ser estudiar.

-Pero….

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta- una sonrisa algo malvada se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Esta bien…- suspiré- muchas gracias Kakashi.

-Venga te acerco a casa- dijo abriéndome la puerta de la habitación 633.

-Gracias- miré a mamá un último momento- hasta mañana mamá.

Kakashi me condujo hasta el parking del hospital y me abrió la puerta de uno de los muchos coches que había allí aparcados. Él se subió en el asiento del conductor y le di las direcciones para ir a casa.

Le dije que tenía que ir al trabajo, pero él me prohibió ir ese día, decía que se me veía demasiado cansada como para ir, realmente tenía razón, así que envié un mensaje a una de mis compañeras pidiéndole que me escusara con el jefe.

Kakashi parecía una buena persona, era un chico agradable y amable. Había estudiado dirección de empresas y ahora trabajaba para una de las mejores del país con solo veintiocho años. Sí me hubiese enterado antes que tenía un hermano, no podría haber pedido nada mejor que él.

Le indiqué que girase a la izquierda en un cruce que allí mismo estaba mi casa, pero hubo algo que me sorprendió y me hizo alarmarme cuando vi lo que ocurría en casa. Había un par de furgones de la policía con las luces encendidas justo delante y había una cinta que indicaba que estaba prohibido el paso a aquel domicilio.

Cuando Kakashi apagó el coche, salí corriendo hacía la policía. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**at. LadyDarkEternity**


End file.
